Field Trip Reports
Seventh club trip of 2010 – Sunday 15th August – Essex for Abberton, Vange and Rainham For this high summer trip five people set out at 0630 hours and were home within twelve hours. We saw some of the available birds at each place and had ticked Vange as yet another new destination. Despite our regular habit of starting Essex trips with Abberton as the first port of call and then making a day of short visits to other likely spots one of us also counted the visitor centre at Rainham as a first. When Rainham was locked up at 1700 we voted to head for home and put away our optics. Abberton is an Essex Wildlife Trust site that relies on the water company to be host. The water people have embarked on a major enlargement and improvement scheme. After seven months the heavy contracting work seemed to be attracting more birds! Over 400 Black-tailed Godwits were on view. Other waders we saw included Common and Green Sandpipers, Ruff, Oystercatcher and Lapwing. Ducks included the regular Red-crested Pochard and one species whose name we cannot mention but often seems to be present although it is not universally popular. Somehow the culling funding has survived other national cost reductions. Many more species would have been available had we elected to stay at the site for longer and walk the trails. At Vange Marshes RSPB reserve, alight at Pitsea British Rail Station, we were still beyond the Dartford Bridge, or QE2 crossing. We sought out and found the day’s best prospects based on Bird Guide’s reports of birds seen on the Saturday. These were three Spoonbill and a Wood Sandpiper. We explored the various parts of the site and were pleased with the visit. This site rapidly takes the visitor away from the urban main roads and industrial sites and pollution (even on a Sunday) to a fine coastal marsh and scrape. We did not pop into Wat Tyler Country Park. Our final stop was at the RSPB reserve at Rainham Marshes on the north shore of the River Thames just inside the Dartford Bridge and part of the Thames Gateway. In the ninety minutes that remained of opening hours we had time to stroll round to the Marshland Discovery Centre. The marsh frogs were some size! 38 water birds: Spoonbill, Mute Swan, Cormorant, Grey Heron and Little Egret. Coot and Moorhen. Two grebes: Great-crested and Little. 3 geese: Canada, Egyptian and Greylag. 10 ducks -: Mallard, Tufted, Pintail, Teal, Shoveler, Gadwall, Pochard, Red-crested Pochard, Wigeon and one other. 12 waders: Wood Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Dunlin, Ruff, Lapwing, Black-tailed Godwit, Curlew, Redshank, Oystercatcher, Ringed Plover, Snipe. 4 gulls and terns: Lesser and Greater Black-backed, Black-headed Gull, Common Tern. 29 land birds: 4 raptors: Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel. 3 summer birds. Swallow, Blackcap, Willow Warbler. 4 pigeons: Woodpigeon, Stock Dove, Feral Pigeon and Collared Dove. 4 Corvids: Crow, Rook, Jackdaw, Magpie. 2 Larks, Wagtails and Pipits: Pied Wagtail, Yellow Wagtail. 10 garden birds: Great Tit, Blue Tit, House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch, Reed Bunting, Linnet, Starling, Blackbird. 2Game birds: Pheasant and Red-legged Partridge. David Arch wrote this when he got home. Sixth club trip of 2010 – Saturday 10th July – including RSPB Lakenheath, RSPB Titchwell We do not often reach 100 species on one of our trips. We did this day although we did not mean to, or expect to, after a pretty slow start when predictions were nothing like as rosy. Three of us can tell the tale. We did drive about 270 miles (thanks to the drivers) and we did have extended passes for 18 hours away. First. To Lakenheath which has breeding Orioles, Cranes, Barn Owl – all of which we had at least the briefest signs of – call, call and one young on the windowsill of the barn. Lakenheath also has breeding Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe and Marsh Harrier. But we completely failed to find Hobby or Grasshopper Warbler. Weeting Heath is a Norfolk Wildlife Trust site that on a good day lets the visitor see Stone Curlew and, at this time of the year, their chick or chicks. Had we gone on Friday it would have been that sort of a good day. Saturday was not a good day. We could have stayed put all day in the West Hide and demonstrated that patience is a virtue (and is the price you have to pay) (and it comes with the territory of having bird watching as a hobby) (and you never know what else –stoats? – you might see while you are waiting) because sooner or later one of the parents would have to stir from the baking earth and collect some food. But one of us had seen a breeding pair close to a traffic light on their approach and we decided to rely on that sighting for our group list. Titchwell is familiar ground. It will be less so after a partial summer closure that will prevent the walk on the footpath to the beach - and no access to Island Hide. The waters we could see from this new hide were almost overflowing with waders. Seventeen wader species listed in May – now eighteen in July – but not necessarily from this hide. Volunteers and telescopes were available to assure the uncertain. We did walk to the beach and at high tide we quickly added Eider, Fulmar, Little and Sandwich Terns and Sanderling. On our way to the raptor watch point at Swanton Novers one car stopped at Choseley Barn for Corn Bunting, Yellow Wagtail, Greenfinch, Goldfinch, Red-legged Partridge and lots of young Starling. No luck on Turtle Dove and beware quiet crooning from Woodpigeon. At Swanton Novers we all had Honey Buzzard for some decent and extended views. Our final stop was near Thorpe, near Chedgrave Marshes where we had enjoyed winter birding in February and March. In this new season a River Warbler from Africa, instead of pitching up in Poland, or thereabouts, had been found a few days previously on private land but in reach, on our doorstep without the need for an overseas trip. A “twitch” had been arranged from 1900 each evening with organised parking and bucket collection for charity. We had to wait just a little to meet the bird. While we waited we enjoyed Long-tailed Tit, Barn Owl, Kingfisher, Hobby, Sparrowhawk and flights of Jackdaw and other corvids. After more than two hours and as Tawny Owl started up so the warbler’s distinctive call began. There was just enough light to make out the bird on distant greenery. This was our (with the other 100 people there) example for the day about patience being necessary when birding. Two pounds per car and per person was much easier than two days away with Ryanair. 45 water birds: Mute Swan (with young), Cormorant, Crane, Grey Heron and Little Egret, Coot (with young) and Moorhen. Kingfisher. Two Grebes: Great Crested and Little. 3 geese: Canada, Egyptian and Greylag. 7 ducks -: Mallard (with young), Tufted, Pintail, Teal, Shelduck (with young) and Shoveler and Eider. 18 waders: Buff-breasted Sandpiper, Pectoral Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Avocet, Dunlin, Lapwing, Bar-tailed Godwit, Black-tailed Godwit, Spotted Redshank, Redshank, Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover, Sanderling and Knot. Snipe. Whimbrel. Stone Curlew. 4 gulls: Lesser Black-backed, Herring, and Black-headed Gulls; and Fulmar. 3 terns: Sandwich, Common and Little. 55 land birds: 8 raptors including Owls: Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, Honey Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel and Hobby. Barn Owl and Tawny Owl. 6 Warblers. River Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff. 6 other summer birds. Cuckoo. Swallow, Swift, Sand Martin, Spotted Flycatcher and Golden Oriole. 4 pigeons: Woodpigeon, Stock Dove, Feral Pigeon and Collared Dove. 5 Corvids: Crow, Rook, Jackdaw, Jay and Magpie. Green and Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Larks, Wagtails and Pipits: Skylark, Pied Wagtail, Yellow Wagtail 12 garden birds we might (sometimes) find on feeders: Wren, Robin, Starling, Dunnock, Great Tit, Blue Tit, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch. 2 Thrushes: Blackbird and Song Thrush. 4 more sometime Little Brown Jobs: Reed Bunting, Corn Bunting, Linnet and Yellowhammer. 2 Game birds: Pheasant and Red-legged Partridge. Bearded Tit. David Arch wrote this on 12th July 2010. Fifth club trip of 2010 – Saturday 15th May – RSPB Frampton Marsh and RSPB Titchwell Only two of us were available for this trip. The bird of the moment was without doubt the Oriental Pratincole. And that is where we headed first. Just a few short notes this month. We stopped at two RSPB reserves. One is in Lincolnshire at Frampton Marsh and the other one is in Norfolk at Titchwell. One to the west of the Wash and the other to the east of the Wash and about 50 miles apart! Those readers who think they might know Frampton Marsh because they went there for a Montagu’s Harrier open day a few years ago may find like we did that they are out of date and everything has changed. The volunteers there could not explain where the Harrier site was. The new reserve close to the River Witham has been built in the last eighteen months complete with trails and bird hides and car parking and toilets and coffee machines. The easiest recommendation is to make a day out of it. It is just over 100 miles but well worth a visit. Oh. And the Pratincole was still in residence as it had been for nearly a week. Titchwell you might think would be familiar ground. Well, yes. But the site is in the midst of change. Earthmoving and new hides and a new look. There were lots of volunteers with walkie-talkies to get you onto the Temminck’s Stint, the Wood Sandpiper and all the other goodies of the day. Maybe it was a Saturday special but it was an impressive shop window. All abilities catered for. We are out on another trip on 29th May. So why not join in. We do not say where we are going in advance because we wait as long as we can to find out where the best birds are. The Pratincole had been voted by the Birdguides website site as bird of the week. This accolade is defined by how rare the top bird is. Then we have to decide (if it is still there) how easy it should be to get there. Sometimes it is out of the question but this one was a fair challenge. May is a good month for birds so get in touch. 49 water birds: Mute Swan (with young), Black Swan, Cormorant, Spoonbill, Grey Heron and Little Egret, Coot (with young) and Moorhen. Two Grebes: Great Crested and Little. 4 geese: Canada, Dark-bellied Brent, Egyptian and Greylag (with young). 12 ducks -: Mallard (with young), Tufted, Pintail, Wigeon, Gadwall, Garganey, Pochard, Red-crested Pochard, Ruddy Duck, Shelduck, Shoveler and Common Scoter. 17 waders: Oriental Pratincole, Avocet (with young), Dunlin, Curlew Sandpiper summer plumage), Lapwing, Bar-tailed Godwit, Redshank, Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover (on eggs), Wood Sandpiper and Temminck’s Stint, Turnstone (summer plumage) and Sanderling and Knot. Golden Plover and Grey Plover (summer plumage). 3 gulls: Lesser Black-backed, Herring, and Black-headed Gulls (carrying nest material). 3 terns: Sandwich, Common and Little. 48 land birds: 5 raptors: Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel and Hobby. 11 summer birds: Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler and Cetti’s Warbler. Cuckoo. Swallow, Swift, House Martin. 4 pigeons: Woodpigeon, Stock Dove, Feral Pigeon and Collared Dove. 5 Corvids: Crow, Rook, Jackdaw, Jay and Magpie. 4 Larks, Wagtails and Pipits: Skylark, Pied Wagtail, Yellow Wagtail and Meadow Pipit. 8 Common birds we might find in a garden: Wren, Robin, Starling, Great Tit, Blue Tit (nest box), House Sparrow, Chaffinch and Greenfinch. 2 Thrushes: Blackbird and Mistle Thrush. 5 more Little Brown Jobs: Reed Bunting, Corn Bunting, Linnet, Tree Sparrow and Yellowhammer. 3 Game birds: Pheasant, Grey Partridge and Red-legged Partridge. Bearded Tit. David Arch wrote this on 17th May 2010. Fourth club trip of 2010 – Saturday 10th April – RSPB Dungeness and RSPB Cliffe We did not visit Kent in 2009. A bright and sunny April day without anywhere that was clamouring for our attention was a good chance to put that right. Our most recent trips south of the river had favoured Oare Marshes. It was some little time since these RSPB reserves had a visit from us. Dungeness had more birds on offer on Friday than most other places within reach and our 0630 hours start allowed us to be across the road at the ARC pit before the main gates swung open. Two fine Marsh Harriers and then two Mediterranean Gulls in flight and calling in the sunshine, together with vocal Whitethroats and Cetti’s Warblers could not have provided a better start. On the reserve the feeders gave us Tree Sparrow. A bit sparse from the hides maybe but lots of Sedge Warbler had arrived. We found the three Slavonian Grebes that were moulting into summer plumage. We could not find Black-necked Grebe or Garganey. No mention of Penduline Tit although we did have a few minutes in the hide at Denge Marsh. Excellent views of Yellow Wagtail on the way back to the cars for lunch. Off to the patch and three things attracted us. Quite a few gulls and terns over the churning warm water. Also the obligatory cormorants. Out to sea there were harbour porpoises. And farther out there were Gannet and Common Scoter and grebes and divers for the long sighted. To the moat round the observatory. Close views of Wheatear. Just Chiffchaff and Meadow Pipit. Black Redstart seen by one sub-group on the buildings at the foot of the power station. Not even radio commentary from Aintree could encourage a repeat appearance and let the others catch up on that one. Finally. From the south coast to the north coast and on the way home a last stop at the (very) potholed track to the (unpersonned) Cliffe reserve. Acres of water to look at but then views from the mound gave us Green Sandpiper and Greenshank and Pintail but still no Garganey. What a blessing the drake has been at Sawbridgeworth again. And then, as a fitting finale, the call came - Ring Ouzel!! Three cars. Eight people. Thanks to the drivers. The list below has the 78 species that most of us saw. 36 water birds: Mute Swan, Cormorant, Grey Heron and Little Egret, Coot and Moorhen. Three Grebes again: Great Crested, Slavonian and Little. 2 geese: Canada and Greylag.. 10 ducks again - this time: Mallard, Tufted, Pintail, Wigeon, Teal, Gadwall, Pochard, Shelduck and Shoveler and Common Scoter. 7 waders: Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Greenshank, Redshank, Oystercatcher, Snipe and Ringed Plover. 6 gulls: Great Black-backed, Lesser Black-backed, Herring, Common and Black-headed and Mediterranean. Sandwich Tern. Gannet. 42 land birds: 3 raptors: Marsh Harrier, Sparrowhawk and Kestrel. 6 summer birds: Whitethroat, Swallow, Wheatear, Chiffchaff, Sedge Warbler and lots of Cetti’s Warblers. 4 pigeons: Woodpigeon, Stock Dove, Feral Pigeon and Collared Dove. 4 Corvids: Crow, Rook, Jackdaw and Magpie. 5 Larks, Wagtails and Pipits: Skylark, Pied Wagtail, White Wagtail, Yellow Wagtail and Meadow Pipit. 9 Common birds we might find in a garden: Wren, Robin, Starling, Dunnock, Great Tit, Blue Tit, House Sparrow, Chaffinch and Dunnock. 3 Thrushes: Blackbird, Mistle Thrush and Ring Ouzel. Green Woodpecker, Stonechat and Black Redstart. 3 more Little Brown Jobs: Reed Bunting, Linnet, Tree Sparrow. 2 Game birds: Pheasant and Red-legged Partridge. David Arch wrote this on 14th April 2010. Third club trip of 2010 – Saturday 6th March We did not get enough of Norfolk or Norfolk birds in February and so we went back for more. This time we aimed for reserves in the Yare Valley. But first we stopped at Elveden on the remaining part of the A11 not upgraded. No shrike but Yellowhammer and Skylark. And second we went into Norwich to find the fire station at Earlham for the five Waxwings. We had them safely in the book and watched them fly away. They came back for more berries later. Strumpshaw Fen. The Smew eluded us. The Bittern tried to fly away but we spotted the move from Fen Hide. Otters were always just around the corner and when 20 Coot scootered towards us we thought we were onto something. No such luck. A female Stonechat and two Lesser Redpoll were the final fruits. Now we turned our attention to another main course. A goose and duck chase. Buckenham Fen was cold - winter would not be complete without these visits and what felt like a north wind. Thousands of Wigeon, a pair of Pintail, Shelduck, lots of Teal, 5 Snipe, some Greylags and one Whitelag. A new hide under construction. Was that a crane flying along the opposite bank? Cantley Fen was just a bit nearer the beet factory but more importantly for the remaining geese a bit farther away from a big digger. Our Taiga Bean Geese, 77 or so a couple of weeks ago were now 7, but we had excellent views and – do you know – they and their bills matched the descriptions exactly! Back on the road for a few hundred yards and the cars were stopped for a field full of hares - 26 of them. It was March and two or three were up and sparring. Had we found a hare lek? Ormesby Broad was offering Slavonian Grebe but first we had to find them. And before that, finding the broad was more troublesome than we expected. The big broad and the little broad of Ormesby both had a car park and of course we went to the wrong one first. Dear Reader, we needed Filby to the south and not Rollesby to the north, if you are still following us on the map. Then we walked to the viewing screen as directed and the birds were not in sight. Was that a Long-eared Owl? Back to the road and all became easy. Not one but two Slavonian Grebe. And also nine drake Goldeneye and some females. Our final main course of the day was to get back to Chedgrave for sunset and whatever birds might still be flying and not at their roost. We had lost some time and looked for the straightest line. This took us through Halvergate and past 1000 or more Brent Geese in flight. And we had a ride on the Reepham (chain) Ferry. Another first. We arrived safely with another fine sunset to admire. We were too late though to see the Rough-legged Buzzard and the Short-eared Owls. The Bewick’s Swans had all moved on. We did have a Marsh Harrier in extended flight and some Bearded Tits. We also had a couple of Barn Owls – one here and one along the way. Two cars. Five people. Thanks to the drivers. We added Taiga Bean Goose, Bittern, Slavonian Grebe, Waxwing, Stonechat, and Lesser Redpoll to last month and the list below has 74 species. 33 water birds: Mute Swan. Cormorant, Grey Heron and Bittern. Three Grebes: Great Crested, Slavonian and Little. 5 geese: Canada, Greylag and Egyptian, Taiga Bean '''and Brent. 10 ducks: Mallard, Goldeneye, Tufted, Pintail, Wigeon, Teal, Gadwall, Pochard, Shelduck and Shoveler. 5 waders: Lapwing, Golden Plover, Oystercatcher, Snipe and Ruff. 4 gulls: Lesser Black-backed, Herring, Common and Black-headed. Moorhen and Coot. 41 land birds: Bearded Tit. Barn Owl, Marsh Harrier and Kestrel. Pheasant and Red-legged Partridge. Woodpigeon, Feral Pigeon and Collared Dove. 4 Corvids: Crow, Rook, Jackdaw and Magpie. Skylark. Pied Wagtail. '''Stonechat. Waxwing. Common garden birds: Wren, Robin, Starling, Dunnock, Great Tit, Blue Tit, Long-tailed Tit. House Sparrow. 5 Thrushes: Blackbird and Fieldfare and Redwing and Song and Mistle Thrush. Green Woodpecker and Treecreeper. Cetti’s Warbler. 8 Finches and Buntings etc: Goldfinch, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Siskin, Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting and Yellowhammer. David Arch wrote this on 8th March 2010. Second club trip of 2010 – Saturday 20th February Six people in two cars made four stops in the day: Olly’s Farm near Thetford, Lynford Arboretum, Whitlingham CP, Norwich and Chedgrave Marsh inland from Lowestoft and Great Yarmouth. Olly’s Farm was visited in February 2009 as well but this time we did not have the same fortune with Goshawk. Until we started to hear Wood Lark and Skylark we had to be fascinated by the resident Red-tailed Hawk. Just how it found its way to this home we did not find out but clearly it was at home. Lynford Arboretum delivered Hawfinch and Crossbill in the paddocks and we enjoyed quite a large flock of Siskin. We had no time for the lake and no-one seemed to be on any of the Firecrest so we continued on our way towards the coast. All this time the frosty start was giving way to a clear and sunny day but it remained cold. One of the cars made a side trip to Strumpshaw Fen and had time to find Cetti’s Warbler and then went to Cantley for the large flock of Taiga Bean Geese. Whitlingham Country Park was a new site for us. On a match day the park complex is just far enough away from the Norwich City ground for us to avoid getting involved. Remarkably all of the birds said to be present were there except for a female Ring-necked Duck that was on another of the local waters but not our one. The female Smew was the first bird to be found. The drake Scaup and the Red-necked Grebe were also pretty much together against the far bank. Four drake and one female Goosander then gave us a flying display and landed in the same area as well. On to the final stop at Chedgrave we found ourselves back at another previous destination. Another select band of watchers had already mastered the two Rough-legged Buzzards and the Short-eared Owls. Bearded Tits showed themselves and a couple of Barn Owls quartered around before the sunset became more interesting. The day had seen a number of reports of Bewick’s Swans flying east and we saw another group in flight. We also had eight birds that remained on the ground and did not join the passing flock. Quite a few skeins of Pink foot went over and a couple of geese heading straight for us turned out to be Egyptian. Marsh Harrier and Hen Harrier were reported to be in the area but not showing much during our stay. Maybe a case for an early return visit. Probably the moment of the visit was a Rough-legged Buzzard, a Short-eared Owl and the Kestrel in a tumble around at quite a height. Woodcock popped out of thin air at “owl time” on our way back home. Thanks to the drivers. Our third trip will be on Saturday 6th March and our fourth on 10th April. We saw 69 species. 30 water birds: Mute Swan and Bewick’s Swan. Cormorant and Grey Heron. 5 geese: Canada Geese and Grey Lags, Taiga Bean, Pink-feet and Egyptian. 10 ducks: Ruddy, Mallard and Domestic Mallard, Scaup, Tufted, Smew, Goosander, Teal, Gadwall and Pochard. 3 waders: Lapwing, Golden Plover and Woodcock. 3 gulls: Lesser Black-backed, Common and Black-headed. Great Crested and Little Grebe and Red-necked Grebe. Moorhen and Coot. 39 land birds: Bearded Tit. Barn Owl, Short-eared Owl, Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, Rough-legged Buzzard, Sparrowhawk and Kestrel. Pheasant and Red-legged Partridge. Woodpigeon and Collared Dove. 4 Corvids: Crow, Rook, Jackdaw and Magpie. Larks: Sky and Wood. Common garden birds: Wren, Robin, Starling, Coal Tit, Great Tit, Long-tailed Tit and Blue Tit and Goldcrest. Thrushes: Blackbird and Fieldfare and Redwing and Song Thrush. Nuthatch and Treecreeper. Cetti’s Warbler. 6 Finches and Buntings etc: Hawfinch, Crossbill, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Siskin and Yellowhammer. David Arch wrote this – 28th February 2010 First club trip of 2010 – Saturday 23rd January – North Norfolk Postponed from 9th January, because of snow and ice, two cars and five people formed a smaller group than in previous years. But 91 species were found and so the day was a resounding success. Judge for yourself, dear reader. May we wish you a Happy New Year! There was to be a high tide around Snettisham at about 1100 hrs. 5.6m the tables said at West Stones. In truth we thought the tide might have come in further but it was high enough to get the birds interested in moving around. Pink-footed Geese came off the mud in their thousands. Grey Lags too. A few Egyptian Geese were by the fishing ponds and on our return a small group of White-fronts on the fields. These were much smaller than the Grey Lag. A few domestic white geese were flying with the Grey Lags but this was not yet Snow Goose flying with Pink feet. But we were most pleased with a Purple Sandpiper at the pits and two Shore Larks on the beach. There was also a female Ruddy Duck, admittedly looking a bit lonely, on the first stretches of water by the houses. Two Peregrine Falcons were seen as we prepared to leave. One was hunting and one was being pestered by a Magpie. One car had seen Barn Owl on the journey north. Three sightings at Snettisham were to be followed by several more along the coast road at Burnham Norton/Burton Overy Staithe and a number at Holkham and Titchwell. A good day for owls by any account and maybe they still needed daylight hunting to catch up after the cold snaps. At Hunstanton both cars collected Fulmar and one stopped to add Common Scoter and Common Eider. At Wells a pair of Scaup was expected at the boating lake at the car park by the beach. And they were waiting for us. As were a couple of Black Brant with the dark-bellied Brent Geese on the access road. Back to Holkham next where a little bit of a goose fest was anticipated. Along Lady Anne’s Drive we started with a beige feathered Pink-footed Goose that was quite a talking point. Stonechat and Barn Owl were seen at the end of the drive. Here the party split with one group continuing to the Washington hide where Snow Goose and multiples of Barnacle Goose and Tundra Bean Goose coupled with a Bittern and Woodcock made for an excellent spell.. The second group opted to spend longer at Titchwell and went off to inspect all of the earthmoving for the re-ordering of the reserve and also spent time on the beach working out where the Snow Buntings would have travelled from Thornham Point and spotting Sanderling among all of the birds at the rocks now exposed by the retreating tide. One Ruff had an interesting white head. No Egrets at all and no Spotted Redshank. We missed Redpoll but did have Woodcock and Snipe in flight at roosting time. A few Marsh Harriers were seen at the end of the day too. We saw 91 species which gives a decent start to the list for the year. 55 water birds: Mute Swan, and 10 geese - Canada Geese and Grey Lags, Snow, Bean, Barnacle, Brent and Black Brant, White-front, Pink-feet and Egyptian and 15 ducks: Ruddy, Mallard and Domestic Mallard, Scaup, Goldeneye, Tufted, Scoter, Eider, Shelduck, Shoveler, Smew, Teal, Wigeon, gadwall, Pintail. 16 waders: Curlew, Oystercatcher, Knot, Bar-tailed and Black-tailed Godwits, Redshank, Grey Plover, Golden Plover, Lapwing, Dunlin, Sanderling, Purple Sandpiper, Turnstone, Ruff, Snipe and Woodcock. 5 gulls and Fulmar: Great and Lesser Black-backed, Herring, Common and Black-headed. Little Grebe, Moorhen, Coot and Water Rail. Cormorant, Grey Heron and Bittern. 36 land birds: Barn Owl, Marsh Harrier, Peregrine Falcon and Kestrel. Pheasant and Red-legged Partridge. Wood Pigeon, Feral Pigeon and Collared Dove. 5 Corvids: Crow, Rook, Jackdaw, Magpie and Jay. Wagtails and Pipits: Meadow Pipit, Rock Pipit and Pied Wagtail (yarellii). Common garden birds: Wren, Dunnock, Robin, Starling, House Sparrow, Coal Tit, Great Tit and Blue Tit. Thrushes: Blackbird and Redwing and Fieldfare. Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Finches and Buntings: Bullfinch, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Linnet and Reed Bunting. Stonechat. Shore Lark. David Arch wrote this – 25th January 2010